Embodiments of the present invention relate to rotor assemblies, and in particular to a rotor blade pitch horn assembly having a pivoting pitch horn.
Rotor systems are well known to provide lift, steering, and propulsion to rotorcraft vehicles. Conventional rotor systems adjust the pitch of rotor blades using a swashplate or other device offset from the rotor head. A swashplate is a pair of plates centered on a rotor shaft. One plate is fixed, such that the rotor rotates relative to the plate, and the other plate rotates with the rotation of the rotor. During operation, the position of the fixed plate is adjusted by translation movement or tilting movement to change the pitch of rotor blades. In particular, the position of the fixed plate is transferred to the rotating plate, which is typically connected to linkages or rods, which are in turn connected to the rotor blades. The position of the fixed plate is transferred through to the linkages and the blades, thereby adjusting the pitch of the rotor blades. However, these conventional pitch control systems create drag, introducing inefficiency to the overall system.